


I'm creeping in your heart

by Jahssel



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: There's a creep staring at Hansol, he asks help to the blonde guy sitting next to him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



Taking the subway after work was something Hansol was already used to. The job wasn't the best one he could have, but it payed the bills. His parents had promised to pay his studies as long as he could find a sustainable job and payed his own bills. A waiter was what he decided to try. It payed enough, and with his looks people tended to give him quite generous tips, even thought they weren't supposed to.

He took the last train home, the station was, surprisingly, almost empty. Him and a blond boy, who Hansol found incredibly atractive, were closer to the rails, that way they could get a seat if there weren't many left.

The train arrived, and both Hansol and the boy, jumped in it as fast as they could. There were two empty places left, one next to another. Without even throwing a glance at each other, both sat down. To Hansol's oh-so-beautiful luck, there was a creepy old man sitting opposite, staring at Hansol, his eyes trailing down his whole body, biting his lip, making Hansol obviously uncomfortable.

Hansol shifted in his place, making the boy next to him stare. He had an idea then, it might not work, but it was worth the risk.  
Hansol leaned closer to the boy's ear and whispered,   
"That creep over there's staring at me, please can you help me?" The blond boy looked around, quickly spotting the creep that seemed to be scaring the cute boy sitting next to him. 

Without thinking twice, he wrapped his arm around Hansol's shoulder making him lean closer to him.   
"I'm Byungjoo." The guy said, Hansol looked at him and smiling said, "Hansol."   
Byungjoo's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and Hansol found it extremely adorable. Neither of them bothered asking for surnames, not that it really mattered considering the situation they were in.  
Hansol wrapped his arm around Byungjoo's waist.  
"Maybe we should talk." He said, eying the creep.   
"Maybe we should flirt." Byungjoo answered.

Hansol shamelessly nuzzled the stranger's neck making him blush even harder, his neck and ears turning completely red.  
"Byungjoo you're so red!" Hansol said laughing, he gave him a peck on the neck and waited for him to cool down.  
"Your laugh is adorable." Now it was Hansol's turn to blush, no one had ever complimented his 'witch laugh'.  
"Shut up." He mumbled, Byungjoo smiled and gave Hansol a peck on the cheek.   
"Where do you get off, anyway?" Hansol looked around, looking for the sign that said where thay were.  
"I get off at the next station." Byungjoo said, not like he needed to, he barely knew this guy. But whatever, he was cute as Hell.   
"That's my stop, too." Hansol said, blinking a few times. This stranger, Byungjoo, he had never even seen him before, but he got in the train in the same station as Hansol, and now he was getting off at the same station as him. Why had he never seen him before? He'd surely notice such a handsome boy.

The train came to a stop and the speakers announced the station they were in, Byungjoo and Hansol stood, Byungjoo still had an arm wrapped around Hansol in an overly protective way. He threw the creep on last wary glance and left the place. He didn't let go of Hansol until they were out of sight. 

"Well Hansol, it was nice helping you out." Hansol stared at the boy for a while, debating wheather he should ask him his phone number or not.   
"Uh... Thanks a lot, really... thank you" Byungjoo shrugged and patted Hansol's head, "It's okay. See you around." He waved his final goodbye before heading in opposite direction to where Hansol was going.   
'Wow' Hansol thought, he was truly an idiot, he could've had his number, but NO! he couldn't even ask for it. He stared in the direction Byungjoo left one last time before heading home. Hopefully he'll see him again someday.

And that day was sooner than he thought. The next day, when he got to the restaurant he worked, he put on his apron and headed to the kitchen to find his boss. He looked at Hansol and shouted his named, startling him. "There's a newbie, show him around," was all he said before pointing at the blonde boy standing in a corner. 

Unexpectedly, there was Byungjoo, staring at Hansol with a smile on his face. He had applied for the job grudgingly, but he didn't mind, now that he knew he would be working with the cute boy on the train.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hansol smiled and said, "Maybe we should talk."  
Byungjoo laughed as he replied, "Maybe we should flirt."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: toppdoggtrash.tumblr.com   
> if you have any requests leave theme there


End file.
